spellcaster
by BOSS02109
Summary: She knew death would come eventually. She just didn't expect it so soon. in which a girl from our world is dropped into Kaoru's body at the start of it all. (in other words, the si-oc fic no one asked for)
1. prolouge - role call

**a/n at the** **end boysss**

 _o = o = o = o = o = o = o = o_

It starts the way these things usually do. A normal day with a normal girl. Enter to the stage one B-average student, with a messy mop of brown hair and no remarkable features, maybe the only thing standing out being the slightly ill-fitting glasses perched upon her nose. A pair of glasses, that really, are the star of the show here.

Without the glasses, there would be no reason for this story at all. Alas, we are not here to ramble on preaching hypotheticals. So here's what really happens; the glasses slip off the tip of the girls nose.

This is a regular occurance, as one may note, what with the scuffs the villainous eyewear are sporting, and the girls resigned sigh as she reaches down to scoop them back up. But what is not a regular occurance is the pickup truck hurtling down the street towards the girl, and as she straightens up with glasses grasped tightly in her hand, she manages to lock eyes with the startled woman in the driver's seat right before she goes splat. And so comes the unfortunate end to the unremarkable girl.

Oh, and, the beginning of our story, of course.

 _o = o = o = o = o = o = o = o_

It is a while before she manages to come to.

Maybe it is the absence of all her senses, but she finds it hard to hold on to cognizant thought. Though soon enough, she realizes where she is. Or, perhaps more accurately, where she is not.

It is not hard to piece together that she had died. B-average student she may have been, but it does not take a genius to realize that when one goes splat on the front bender of a truck they probably won't wake up from it, whether or not she got to a hospital while alive.

 _Still,_ she thinks, _if this is all the afterlife is I might as well just sleep through it._

 _o = o = o = o = o = o = o = o_

It seems this abyss really is all that there is for her. But at some point in between the drifting of her state of consciousness, someone had joined her here. She can't really describe it, just that she _knows_ that she isn't alone anymore, there is a person with her now.

It helps maybe. She certainly isn't as lonely, anymore.

 _o = o = o = o = o = o = o = o_

She's starting to feel a little confused, honestly. At first, she couldn't sense anything, just a crushing emptiness in al things but now…. But now.

The other that she had sensed she can now feel, they are pressed up against her side in a way that would have been uncomfortable if it didn't feel _right._ Like this person had never not been by her.

Suddenly, she can feel things again. There is a pressure on her around all sides, sometimes in more places than others, she feels the other person move around her and she can even _move back._

She is so relieved to have back this sense of anything that she doesnt even bother to wonder at why she and this Other are pressed together inside the abyss. She just relishes in the feel of something by her side.

...For someone who recently claimed she wasn't stupid, she really ought to have known better.

 _o = o = o = o = o = o = o = o_

She lets the murmurs she is slowly starting to decipher fall into the background, and the walls of the abyss slowly constricting around her and the Other happens so naturally that she barely even registers it.

But even in her state of obliviousness, not even she can ignore the fact that while some time ago she had apparently been lying sideways, she was now upside down.

It is with a quiet sense of foreboding that she considers all of the past evidence to her current situation. Unbidden, thoughts from her junior year Anatomy+Physiology class fought their way to the forefront of her brain.

With them comes a sudden dawning realization.

 _Oh fuc-_

 _o = o = o = o = o = o = o = o_

Safe inside her sprawling manor, one Yuzuha Hitatchiin, situated quite comfortably on one of the many plush couches in her personal fashion studio, jumps a little in surprise. It seems one of her little rascals has decided to lash out on his poor mothers bladder!

She smiles in unwavering fondness. Yuzuha was quite scared at first, she has heard of so many complications with multiple pregnancies, but she is so glad she decided to carry to term! Yuzuha and her husband, Shoichi, have pulled out all the stops for their angels, money is no obstacle for her, of course. She made cute little matching outfits, a different one every day for the next two years, at least!

 _Yes,_ Yuzuha thought as she gently held a hand to her stomach, _she can't wait to meet her little boys._

 _o = o = o = o = o = o = o = o_

The walls were closing in on her, and she already knew she was going to have trouble with small spaces after this. She tries not to resist, really, but it is simply instinct to try and stay in the welcoming dark warmth. With a surprisingly strong constriction, however, the Other is forcibly ripped away from her.

A muffled scream reaches her from the inside, and she is probably going into shock, but she can't seem to bring herself out of it, because, suddenly, _the only person she had has been taken from her gIVE HIM BACK GIVEHI_ _ **BAC**_ -

With a sickening pop and a sudden scream, she is ejected from the place she has been since she died and is forcibly brought in to the world of the living. She can't even take a moment to appreciate the sudden brightness of it all because she still feels like some part of her is _missing_ and she _can't stand it, please-_

Without further ado, she is laid down on her new mothers chest, right next to Oth- .. her twin.

Through all the beeping and the wailing of her new twin, she can just barely make out what the doctor is saying to her new mother.

"Congratulations on your healthy sons, Hitatchiin-san!"

...what the fuck did she just hear? Can someone repeat that?

Sadly for her, but thankfully for everyone in the room who had, unknowingly, just dodged a nuclear missile, the weak infant body she had just been born into chose that moment to black out.

 _o = o = o = o = o = o = o = o_

 **A/N: ok so uhh. this is my contribution to this fandom. dw, its not gonna be that bad. i .. promise ;)**

 **so kaorus character is based off of me but she isnt me, yall get it? she will be taking things a bit more serious than i would, and eventually her views will vastly differ from mine because she will experience things that change her character and she will eventually become more of a facillime of canon kaoru than of me. so hang on tight guys gals and binary pals.**

 **speaking of. yeah, kaoru was a girl in life one. this kaorus body is still male, and seeing as canon kaoru wasnt dysphoric, neither will this kaoru. i dont want to spoil it, so i wont go into detail, but the gender thing will be handled.**

 **leave a review? idk how to do this. i wanna say i'll update like once a week but we shall see. lets get this bread.**

 **signing off, boss**


	2. chapter 1 - foundations

**a/n at the bottom (also pls dont sue i dont own ohshc)**

 _o = o = o = o = o = o = o = o_

She expected a bit more from this whole rebirth thing. Weren't you supposed to go through emotional trauma, the five stages of grief or whatever? She mostly just felt hungry and cold.

Maybe that was because she was steadfastly ignoring all of her problems, but whatever, what she refused to compute never happened, right?

Wrong.

 _o = o = o = o = o = o = o = o_

It isn't that long into this second life of hers that she comes out of her own head for enough time to realize that there is something beside her.

It is warm, soft, and stretches from over her head and all the way down to her knee. With herculean effort, she manages to turn her head.

 _Oh, that's right._

She had forgotten about the other. A boy, if the idiot doctor was to be trusted, but seeing as the doctor had gotten her own gender wrong, she doubted it. Still, she tentatively renamed other in her mind, as 'brother' instead.

Her brother snuffled, and she deduced that he was sleeping, and it was probably night time, evidenced by the fact that _she couldn't see a damn thing._

She let his breathing wash over her as she laid there, and, as she had no real pressing matters to attend to (duh, baby) she figured she might as well join him in sleep.

So, that's exactly what she did.

 _o = o = o = o = o = o = o = o_

The second time she woke up was nowhere near as pleasant.

She blinked open heavy eyelids only to be blinded by a camera flash. A whine came out of her unbidden, which tragically alerted the adults in the room that one of the babies was awake.

"Oh! Look, dear, Kaoru is awake! Oh look at how pretty and pale those grey eyes are! I hope they both get your lovely amber eyes though.."

A laugh echoed in the distance, from a man she could not see.

She didn't really care though, because she had a new thing to think on. She has finally been given a new name to go with this new life.

Kaoru.

…...is it just her, or does that name sound a tad too masculine?

 _o = o = o = o = o = o = o = o_

Kaoru is starting to come to the conclusion that something is off. She has gotten to the point where she is lucid for greater lengths of time, she can hold her head up, and her brother (who she has recently discovered is named Hikaru!) has taken to slapping her whenever he got the chance.

The fact that he coos in apology whenever she lets out a grunt from a particularly hard hit does not take insult away from injury. (She is lying, of course. Her brother already has Kaoru wrapped around his pudgy baby fingers)

Needless to say, whoever changes her diapers (don't get her started) must be sympathetic to her mission of not being one baby shaped bruise, because she is on the changing table (really, _don't get her started_ ) more often than not.

It is in one of these such instances, where Kaoru is bared to the world, that she noticed something strange. Something.. _down there.._ is off. It doesn't feel right. So using, her newfound neck strength, she lifted her head to get a good look at the situation.

Oh. Oh no. Is that- why, yes it is.

 _I'm sorry, doctor dude,_ she thought faintly to herself, _it looks like you were correct._

The maid changing her diaper looked down on Kaoru in slight confusion as the boy seemed to fall asleep mid diaper change.

 _o = o = o = o = o = o = o = o_

When Kaoru woke up again it was night time. The familiar baby snores of her brother soothed her racing mind. Okay. She can deal.

Actually, why isn't she more freaked out? Should she start referring to herself as himself now? Shouldn't she be having a panic attack?

…..does this mean sh- he can pee standing up now?

Kaoru nodded his head in resolution. He wouldn't let this ruin his second chance at life. Everything would still be the same, he could rely on his brother through this, just like how his brother had been his rock through the abyss.

Kaoru will take this second life by storm, believe it.

 _Okay, ew, stop giving me gross weeb pep talks, brain._

 _o = o = o = o = o = o = o = o_

"Boys!"

Hikaru and Kaoru both looked up to their mother (Yuzuhu? Yuzuchin? Kaoru doesn't remember) from where they were sitting on the rug in their grand playroom.

"Your father has left on a business trip, and your poor Kaa-chan is left feeling all alone! What say you two that us three go out for a picnic on the grounds, hmm?" The woman in front of us stretched out her hand, and smiled.

Kaoru looked at Hikaru's uncomprehending face, and then back at their Mothers, which was wavering to uncertainty.

Kaoru made the choice for both of them, and reached up to grab their Kaa-chans pinky to haul himself up. Hikaru, squawking at the prospect of being left behind, scrambled to get up beside his brother on eleven month old legs.

Kaoru took in his _new_ mothers relieved smile and they meandered their way out of the playroom into an even grander hallway, and felt something warm in his chest.

She began to prattle on something about bonding time with her sons, with a twin in each hand, and maybe some part of Kaoru still flinched at being _branded_ male, but with his hand dwarfed in his Kaa-chan's, and his brothers face lit with a tentative smile, he felt like he could, _maybe_ , roll with the punches.

 _o = o = o = o = o = o = o = o_

 ** _a/n_** **ok wow can you believe it. here it is, in time. i could almost cry tears of pride.**

 **anyways, i hope i handled the whole gender thing well (lmk what you think, im looking at you angelicsailor, lol)**

 **thanks for the follows and favorites, can you believe this trash got like 30 views? thanks guys, you warm my cold dead heart ;)**

 **question, should i do quotes? i kinda want to. leave a review on your way out please?**

 **happy monday, lads.**


End file.
